Egoist Vacation
by Vincent's Audacity
Summary: Nowaki finally gets to go on his two week vacation, and he persuades Hiro-san to go along! Can he also persuade him to let loose and relax? Rated M for possible naughtyness!
1. Pack Up!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters...but I can still be bitter about it.**

**A/N Hello hello everyone, this is Vincent's Audacity here! I got tired of waiting for NowakixHiroki fics to appear so I decided **

**to write my own! This is my very first Fic Ever, so if you review, feel free to be brutal! I want all your thoughts, good or bad!**

**Well, let us begin with Egoist Vacation!**

Nowaki bustled around the apartment with a seemingly inextinguishable grin. He hummed as he darted here and there grabbing "essentials" for his and Hiro-san's ever-nearing two week stay at the Mitsurugi Onsen.

"Im so happy Hiro-San!" he sang as he put the last few necessities into his overly packed luggage case. "I finally get to spend two whole weeks with the love of my life!" He fidgeted with the clasps on the luggage before sitting on the case to get it to shut. "Yeah yeah...what time is our train again?" Hiroki sighed as he put his suitcase next to Nowaki's, which dwarfed his in comparison. "Holy crap, did you pack for two years, or two weeks!" He let out, exasperated. "Well I couldn't help it! I wasnt sure how much we'd need, and besides; you wont be complaining when we dirty our clothes up and you need a cleaner set." Nowaki said, emphasising the word dirty, sending shivers down Hiroki's body as he hid his blush behind a mask of incredulity. "Baka! T-that's what they have cleaning services!" He managed to bonk Nowaki on the head before Nowaki grabbed his wrists gently and led him into a kiss, which _should_ have lasted a second or two, but became increasinly sensual as Nowaki held on.

Hiroki actually enjoyed the train ride to the Onsen; they managed to snag a private seating cart. Nowaki took advantage of the privacy to grasp Hiroki's hand and kiss it before snuggling up to him and falling into a cat-nap. _He looks so sweet when he is sleeping. Hell, he looks sweet 24/7, 365._ Hiroki thought to himself before resigning to sleep himself.

The train was nearing it's destination when Nowaki yawned and started to wake up. He looked down at Hiroki who had placed his head on Nowaki's shoulder before falling asleep. Smiling to himself, he nudged his lover gently to wake him. "Mmm..hmm? Wha- Nowaki? Oh, are we here finally?" Hiroki asked, wiping his eyes and yawning. He looked outside the window at the Old-Fashioned japanese inn that was placed cleanly beside a mountain base with a 10 foot high fence seperating it from the hot-srping adjacent to it. Either the company that owned the Onsen had planted them, or they grew naturally, Hiroki did not know, but the myriad of Cherry Blossoms made the inn look perfecly surreal, like a fairy-tale.

"Come come Hiro-san! Lets go check in, I want to christen our room!" Nowaki grinned devilishly at Hiroki for a second before returning to his usual puppy-dog visage. "Come on come on come on!" He grasped Hiroki's hand and practically dragged him to the main lobby. "Bakawaki! Im perfectly capable of walking! Besides, what if someone sees us toge-" He was cut off abrubtly by Nowaki who turned towards him with a passionate smile on his face. "Eh, ah, what I meant was..." He couldnt seem to find the words when faced with that beautiful smile and those gorgeous eyes. "Hiro-san, no one here knows us. Please, for me, just relax, and let me take care of you during our stay? I hardly get to see you and when I do its far too brief for me" He finished his sentence with a soft kiss that practically melted Hiroki's knees. "Ah...whatever...brat." He huffed quietly blushing slightly.

"Irasshaimase! Thank you for coming to the Mitsurugi Onsen! May I please have your name so I may check it with the reservation list?" The receptionist was astoundingly chipper and smiley as she took down Nowaki's name. "Ok, Nowaki-domo is put down for...Im so sorry, there must have been some confusion, it says youre down for the Honeymoon Suite!" Nowaki smiled a big smile while Hiroki gawked and became instantly red. "The Hon- But we- Bakawaki!" Hiroki stuttered as Nowaki grabbed him into a big hug. "No ma'am, no confusion, I am here with my Hiro-San!" He simply beamed at the woman whilst Hiroki continued to stutter and fume, searching for the right words to yell at Nowaki with. "Ah, I-I'm terribly sorry sir! I didnt not mean offense! Please, enjoy your stay at the Mitsurugi!" she blushed furiously and held out a key ring with their room number and door-key on it. Nowaki smiled, thanked the woman, and lead Hiroki (who had managed to calm down) to room number 11. "Come Hiro-san, my love" Nowaki said with a voice that made hiroki shiver and melt simultaneously, "Its time we consecrate our "marriage"" He said as he chuckled to himself. "I swear, you're too clever for your own good..." Hiroki replied as he entered the beautiful suite. The curtains were a deep shade of red, and the bed was humoungous, with silken sheets and a large, fluffy comforter. "You know...this might just be a great vacation-" Hiroki managed to quickly say before Nowaki was upon him.

**Sorry it was so long (or short depending on the reader) and boring, I swear it will get hotter as we go along, I simply wanted to establish SOME sort of basis for the story. Please, read, review and hopefully...love it! or else O o**

**NOWAKIxHIROKI FOREVER!  
**


	2. Unloading

**Disclaimer: I dont want to have to say it ; ; But...i dont want them to take my house so...here goes: I dont own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters! It burns to say it TT_TT**

**A/N Hello hello again ^ ^ I got a few reviews about my Dialogue spacing, and I want to just explain: Im so used to writing essays from school that I never thought about implementing spaces between speech. Im sorry sorry sorry! Ill do better this time, I swear it! Also, WARNING: THIS WILL BE DIRTY. Much Sex involved, in great detail Enjoy!**

Nowaki removed his shirt while sitting over Hiroki on the overly large bed. Hiroki blushed and gasped as Nowaki gently nibbled his ear while grabbing Hiroki's shirt and pulling it off. Hiroki unbuttoned Nowaki's pants and zipped them down to reveal tight black brief's restraining (barely) his member. Nowaki stood and jumped off the bed, turning to Hiroki and removed Hiroki's shorts and boxers in one move. Leaning over, Nowaki kissed Hiroki's chest, slowly moving down his body to his stomach, where he licked the subtle curves that represented Hiroki's abs.

"Ah...N-nowaki..." Hiroki moaned and Nowaki moved further down towards his member. Nowaki licked the tip gently before taking in almost all of Hiroki. Hiroki grabbed the bedsheets and clenched down as Nowaki swallowed Hiroki wholely, repeatedly. Standing up, Nowaki removed his briefs and released the beast.

"Are you ready Hiro-san? Im going to go in all the way tonight." He smiled devilishly. Grasping Hiroki's hips, Nowaki lifted the assistant-professor up and sat on the bed. Hiroki hugged Nowaki tightly as he fitted his raging member into Hiroki's tight hole.

"Ah..Ah! Nowaki..." Hiroki panted as he lifted himself up and down, filling himself with all of Nowaki. "It feels good...hard-harder!" he cried as Nowaki gladly complied. Nowaki pushed himself harder and harder into Hiroki while grabbing Hiroki's member, steadily pumping it.

"Do you like that Hiro-san?" Nowaki whispered with ragged breath. He picked up the professor (still inside him) and layed him on his back on the bed. He continued to pump Hiroki's throbbing member while pulling him into himself harder and harder to an increasingly faster rhythym.

"Nowaki, dont stop! Dont stop! Faster!" Hiroki all but screamed to his partner. Nowaki moaned slightly and began jerking Hiroki faster. Hiroki moaned loudly then clenched the bedsheets again, gritting his teeth. "I love you Nowaki!" He cried as he grasped the hand Nowaki was using to pump him. Nowaki bent over Hiroki, slowing down a bit, and kissed the nape of his neck. After his neck, Nowaki went to Hiroki's cheek, then to his mouth.

"I love you too Hiro-san." Getting louder, Nowaki prepared for Hiroki to release.

"I..I'm coming Nowaki..." Hiroki breathed before he came. Nowaki watched as Hiroki shot and hit him in the stomach once, twice. He couldn't handle it anymore.

"Here I come Hiro-san...Nngh!" He pulled out and gently rubbed his member. Nowaki gasped as he came and flowed onto Hiroki's thigh. He opened his eyes and looked down at Hiroki who was panting and smiling slightly, still holding Nowaki's hand. Nowaki leaned over again and gently kissed Hiroki. "You were right." Nowaki sighed, "This is going to be a great vacation." He laughed softly and fell over, laying beside Hiroki, he too was panting.

"I'll never know how you got so good at that. That was the best its been in a long while." Hiroki said as he rolled over and slowly got to his feet. "Good thing these Onsen are so relaxing, Ill need it if this keeps up." Nowaki propped himself up on his elbow with a big smile.

"You know Hiro-san...we still need to christen the bathroom..." he stared dreamily at Hiro-san, then at the bathroom, which held a large Shower with plenty of space. "Im feeling a bit dirty...lets go clean up" He said as he got up and picked up Hiroki by the wasit.

"Wha- Hey! Bakawaki! Put me down! Im too tired, I want to visit the hotspring!" Hiroki fumed as he lightly pounded Nowaki's back.

"That feels good" Nowaki mused. "Besides Hiro-san, we have a long time to spend in the springs. Lets do that tomorrow~!" Nowaki murmerd.

"Brat! Ill remember this!" Hiroki resigned, folding his arms, still in Nowaki's arms. _I could get used to this _Hiroki thought. "GAAAAAH!" he screamed, berating himself on the inside for even fathoming such thoughts. "Put Me Down!"

**I hope this was better then last time in terms of Dialogue (Not that there was much ;)! If you still see problems, dont hesitate to tell me, and hey, compliments never hurt either ~_- Ill be updating as much as I can, but I have a busy schedule concerning the 4th _ **

**All Reviews Welcome!**

**NOWAKIXHIROKI FOREVER!  
**


End file.
